My Sweet Family Okikagu
by GerryS0
Summary: Sougo tried to marry Kagura. She accepted it, but there was much trouble that approached him to marry her and after the marriage. Even consequences of marrying Kagura. As stated by her father, Umibozu. Follow their story of becoming a sweet family in Edo. With silly, romantic, feels, and funny things that approach. Okikagu shipper. Okita Sougo x Kagura Yato
1. Prologue

**When you got Confessed, Accept it or reject it**

 **(Note: This story happen,,, well 2 years after Farewell Shinsengumi Arc and just pretend that everything got back to what it was :3 )**

It was a sunny day in Edo, after some event that happens in Edo, finally the Yorozuya Gin-chan have their ordinary life back. The Shinsengumi are back to Edo, everything got normal again.

Actually, not everything. Kagura and Sougo have been going out for 1 years long, since some events that happened. These two rival, somehow turned into two lovely couples.

"China..."

"What- _aru_?"

"No... Kagura!"

 _he called me with my name, how unusual. Even we are going out for 1 year long he still never call me by my name and always says china. His faces look so serious by the way._

"Err... what is it- _aru?_ You kinda creep me out"

"Uhm.. you know.. w-we have been going out for almost 1 year and... you also nearly reach your 17,,," says Sougo, his face blushed.

"Sadist?" _don't tell me this is..._

"w-w-will you be my slave-"

Right before Sougo finished his words, Kagura throws a furious punch at his face, made him throwed back and hitted a nearby park's bench.

"You no joking right, Sadist?" Says Kagura, her face raged and she pointed her umbrella at Sougo

"No no no no no, I'm just joking you know,-"

"What do you want to tell me? Spit it out clearly you bastard sadist or I will shoot you- _aru_!"

"No, I'm serious, will you be my bride, Kagura."

* _badump badump_

A moment of silent for those two person, ' _EHHHH! WHAT!? WHAT!? WWHHAAATT!? he really said it, ehh- is this a dream? to think that sadist will says something like this is... EEHHH! no.. this must be a dream, yeah, absolutely, this is a dream._

"Kagura? Your faces is all red"

"Eh?.." _This... isn't a dream..._

"What is your answer?"

"... H-h-how should I know! this is so sudden you stupid sadist!"

"Heh, you still calling me Sadist after this long 1 year, can you even call my name? I've strengthen my guts to call your names you know, China."

"Arrghh! I don't care! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Calling me stupid make this police officer's hearts broke you know, you could be arrested by this police officer"

"Arrgghh! I don't care anymore!"

Kagura and Sougo had their time quarreling in the park, and still no definite answers from Kagura. Although Sougo still convince and tease Kagura.

"Come on, just accept it and be my slav- I mean my bride" Says Sougo

"You just says slave right? you said it right?" Kagura replied

 _This guy, I know I wanted to say yes but, it still confuses me, can he just give me a little time to think!? He is really sadist._

"Okay, okay- _aru_ "

"Ah... Finally" Says Sougo while pulling out a black mini box from his pocket

"What is that?" ask Kagura

Sougo opened the box and a shiny flash comes out from the box, Kagura slowly opened her eyes and couldn't believe for what she saw.

"Here..."

"Wait, this is still too fast"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, let's talk about this at Gin-chan's places. At the Yorozuya- _aru_ "

"To danna places huh? sounds fine by me"

"Uh.. I'm so tired..." says Kagura, relieved and sit on the ground.

"Okay then, China, let's hold hands together"

Kagura that was still on the ground nodded with her red chubby cheeks. Sougo pulled her and they hold hands together. Walking together to Yorozuya.

"I love you China"

"Stupid- _aru_ "

 **END**


	2. Lesson 001

**Don't Arrange Marriage With Your Dad**

 _Author's Note: Kagura's appearance is still the same, though she gain more height and breast size, her hair is longer but still covered by her hair buns (watch the Gintama movie 2 when Kagura wear back her usual chine dress) and Sougo is still the same, and gain some height too._

* * *

At the Yorozuya Gin-chan places. Kagura and Sougo were at the Yorozuya front door. They still not come inside Gin-san places.

"Oi Sadist, what are you waiting for- _aru_?" Ask Kagura

"You know, when you said we will talk about it... I kinda scared!" Sougo replied with his smurk faces

"Eh, you said you will talk about it properly- _aru_ "

"It was then not now"

"You weak!"

"Hey, not so loud please! Danna will hear us!"

Just when they wanted to quarrel outside, a mysterious person came from their behind.

"What are you two doing outside?" Said the mysterious person.

"S-Shinpachi!"

"Shinpachi-kun"

"What are you guys doing? Stop quarreling already, are you guys really going out in this 1 year long?" Says Shinpachi with his flustered faces.

"Uh... yeah of course"

"And what about you? you still do not have a single girlfriend until now, as expected from megane-san" Kagura teased.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MEGANE-SAN!? Only Otsu-chan who is in my heart! I Can't Betray Her!" Screamed Shinpachi like usual.

"STOP ANNOY ME IN MY BEAUTIFUL SUNDAY YOU ANNOYING BRAT!" Gintoki Screamed, breaking the front door.

"Danna?"

"Gin-chan"

"Gin-san"

Gin-san who looked at them with his angry faces turn into his usual lazy faces. Knowing it just his friends that come to pay a visit. He let the three of them to come inside. Gintoki serve strawberry milk because that's what he have. Sougo had his conversation with Gintoki while Kagura sat next to him and Shinpachi sat next to Gintoki.

"So, can she?"

"NO FUCKIN WAY!" said Gintoki with his angry faces.

"Oi, Kagura. Do you even want to be with him? He is a Sadist, he tries to kill me, he tries to imprison me, does he look like a great lookin husband to you? Kagura-chan?"

"Hm.. but I like him..." replied Kagura

"NNOOO! It doesn't matter if you like him, or not like him. Think about your future Kagura!"

"C-Calm down Gin-san" Shinpachi tried to calm Gintoki down.

"Calm down Danna, I will not doing something bad to China, after all, I love her"

"w-w-wha? don't say something stupid- _aru_!" Kagura blushed

"I still don't accept this!" Said Gintoki

"Calm, Calm, Gin-san. First, let's hear Okita-san explanation first and Kagura too"

"Danna, we just want to get married, nothings gonna be wrong, besides, she agreed and fine with it"

"No, there is still a person that will not agree to this, and you know, I might be killed by him if I let Kagura go"

"YOU JUST WANT TO SAVE YOURSELF YOU OLDMAN!" Screams Shinpachi

"What do you mean Danna?"

"I-It's my Papi..." says Kagura

"Papi? Your dad?"

"*nod* Un.. he might be mad if he know this."

"Then just speak it with your dad"

"No! As a second father of Kagura, I still not accept this!" says Gintoki, pulling out his bokuto(wooden sword).

"Gin-san, calm down!" Says Shinpachi while holding Gintoki.

"Why is it so noisy around here?" says a mysterious man from the front door.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p... PAPI KAYOU!" said Gintoki in his mind (Shogun Kayou! T.T miss him)

"Papi!"

"Umibozu-san"

"Long time no see heh, Who is that man? sitting next to my daughter" Asked Umibozu.

"I'm her fiancé, nice to meet you, father-in-law." said Sougo

A moment of silent in Yorozuya...

"Hoi, You Silver haired bastard, didn't I told you to keep my daughter safe..." Glared Umibozu at Gintoki and aiming his Umbrella to Gintoki.

"I was, just calm down, let discuss this toge-"

"How 'bout we discuss it after I blow your heads off"

"I said, CALM DOWN YOU OLD GEEZER!"

"Papi! Just calm down, sit down and let's discuss this together, as a family- _aru_!"

"Kagura... Fine, I got my eyes on you" said Umibozu pointing his finger to Gintoki

Umibozu tried to calm himself down, then he gave Kagura her needs like shampoo, some clothes, and... underwear. Umibozu sat next to Shinpachi, Gintoki sat on the floor. Umibozu's eyes were starring at Sougo's eyes and make him kinda scared, and Kagura giggles at it.

"I don't believe this, just right after I came back from my rehabilitation, And this happens."

"Papi..."

"Kagura, is he your boyfriend?"

"*nod*"

"Oh I see" said Umibozu aiming his Umbrella to Gintoki "You let her have a boyfriend, did you forget what happened back then"

"I-I'm really sorry about that"

"After I blow your pen*s then I'll forgive you"

"Why you so mean. I let her have boyfriend because I know the person is, and to save some food too because he maybe buys her some food(Gintoki says this in a low voices), and also I never think this time would come!"

"I still can't accept this!"

"Calm down Umibozu-san" said Shinpachi.

"Then, who are you exactly, wanted to marrying my beloved daughter"

"I'm Okita Sougo, First Division Unit Captain From Shinsengumi, nice to meet you, father-in-law"

"Don't call me father-in-law, you have some guts heh. You think you strong enough to protect her?"

"I am"

" I do not agree"

"Papi!" says Kagura, trying to convince her father.

"Before he can marry you, he must make my heart calm first. Calming down my heart is really hard you know, brat!"

"Well, but my pen*ses is not calm right now, he wanted to go *** ********"

"SADIST!" says Kagura, blowing his head by her umbrella.

"Urgh! *shock* I-It's not fair" says Umibozu shocked

"Hey, you damn brat! before you marry her, you must follow me first" says Umibozu dragging blowed Sougo out of the Yorozuya places.

"Papi! Where are you going- _aru_?" asked Kagura.

"Don't worry, this the father-in-law and son-in-law test" replied Umibozu, leaving the Yorozuya Gin-chan places.

 _Did Papi just said father -in-law and son-in-law test? Does it mean we are fianc_ é and _bride now?_  
Kagura thought while her faces is all red. Gintoki walked to Kagura with Shinpachi outside the Yorozuya.

 _"_ Damn! To think that old geezer is going to kill me"

 _"_ It's going to be fine Gin-san"

 _"_ Don't worry Kagura, everything is going to be alright"says Gintoki patting her shoulder.

 **Lesson 001 END**


	3. Lesson 002

**Lesson 002: Before You Date Someone, Date Her/His Dad First**

At the outer space, far from earth. Sougo woke up and found himself in a big space ship. He looked around and saw Kagura's dad in front of the space ship main control. His head was dizzy, because of Kagura's umbrella. He got blown, and his body was really dirty covered by brown colored dust.

"Hoi, little brat!" Says Umibozu, threw a towel and some Chinese styles clothes.

"Hey! What do you mean by all of this? Dragging me nowhere in the space!" says Sougo, with his angry faces.

"Shut up, clean up yourself first. The bathroom is in your room I prepared, number 303" Says Umibozu

"Tch... how troublesome..." Sougo said, walked away from the main ship control, searching his room.

He walked around the space ship, he kinda lost inside. He saw many amanto races, but there are no yato races. The amanto seems to look at Sougo with their disgusting faces because Sougo was pretty dirty. He kinda pissed off, wanting to slice them up, but he didn't bring his **Katana model Kiku-Ichimonji RX-78** from the start and makes him more pissed off by it. But finally, he found his room. It's not locked, so he just entered the room. The room was pretty luxurious. There is one bed, it can fit with two persons with love design in it, one small table, one big table in front of the bed, LCD TV, hanged above the big table, some chairs, and one bathroom.

'Wow, look at this room. It's awesome. but why the bed designed love?...' before he continues to exam the room, his dirty minds pop out, imagining doing *** and ****** also ******* and *** then ***** (damn, every men's inner beast '3' ) with Kagura. 'no no no, patient Sougo, you still not married yet, it's bad, aneue (big sister) will mad at me'

Sougo removed his dirty clothes, went to the bathroom to clean himself. after taking a bath, he picked up the Chinese cloth that Umibozu gave. 'Isn't this cloth were the same as that space bandit bastard, damn, just by remembering him makes me want to get revenge on him' Sougo thought. And he wears the cloth. Sougo with China clothes is something rare to find. (I hope I have an image Sougo wear China clothes :3 ). Then, he walked out from the room and went back to the ship main control where Umibozu was.

"Hoi old man, I'm done"

"Don't call me old man, if I recall correctly, you called me father-in-law yes?"

"Because you're so troublesome-desaa(This is Sougo accent while Kagura is -aru)"

"Just shut up, that cloth really suits you by the way..."

"Ah really?"

"It's my son clothes you know, I think he is in the same age as yours"

"Don't tell me... this was his clothes!?"

"Heh, you looked like just being pissed off by it, is this your "pissed day" you looked pissed off from the start."

"Shut up. I'm still not satisfied, I need to fight him again until I satisfied" Says Sougo with his sadistic faces.

"Hahaha *laugh* he will be your brother-in-law you know, you are really alike." Umibozu laugh

"Don't equate me with him, you know a story where son-in-law killed his brother-in-law cause he is a siscon (maybe)?"

"Never heard of it"

"Then I'm the one who will make it"

"You are alike"

"I said don't-"

"Stop right there, we change topic"

"..." Sougo's face went frustrated

"Do you really want to marry Kagura?"

"...yes"

"Do you think you can make her happy?"

"yeah I do"

"You think you are strong enough to protect her?"

"That's... I will try my best"

Before Umibozu says his next question, he throws an umbrella to Sougo.

"What's this?"

"Let's go, I will train you some skill"

Right after Umibozu said that, the floor which Sougo and Umibozu stands were opened and both of them falls from the sky at nowhere planets.

"Now, let's have some fight, brat!" says Umibozu

"Oho?! Interesting!" Sougo smiled sadistically.

Just in a second, Umibozu went really fast in front off Sougo piercing his Umbrella. In reflexes, Sougo uses his Umbrella to block Umibozu attacks. Umibozu's attack got blocked, causing both of the umbrellas cracks. In an instant, Umibozu performs a sweeping kick at Sougo's leg, leaving his umbrella and made Sougo fell. But Sougo isn't that stupid to fell for some tricks, Sougo performs a spinning air kick and hits Umibozu's head. Umibozu quickly reaches for his umbrella and direct it at Sougo. Umibozu shoots Sougo with his umbrella, a canon shaped ammo approaches Sougo. Sougo quickly deflects it with his umbrella instantly. It explodes, really far away.

"Pretty impressive. To deflect my ammo"

"Heh, don't underestimate human police officer"

They continued their fight. Sougo went directly to Umibozu piercing his umbrella. Umibozu easily dodges it and giving him an uppercut but Sougo dodges it easily too by rolling back and swings his umbrella at Umibozu. In reflexes, Umibozu blocks it by his umbrella and suddenly his umbrella breaks into 2 parts. Umibozu pushed a little by it.

"You broke my umbrella!" says Umibozu, mad.

"Oh, I see. Then I will break your tiny umbrella down there!" says Sougo, smiling.

"Hoi! Even if this tiny umbrella is not useful anymore, it's still my beloved warriors for having two kids!"

"Why'd you have to save it? By the way, how do I shoot with this umbrella?"

"There should be a trigger there- wait, WHY DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!"

Sougo starts to pull the trigger and shoots much ammo at Umibozu, and accidently Umibozu's head was shot and dropped. A shiny light come out from his bald head.

"You... are... bald? Pffftt *laughing*"

"All right, that's it!"

Umibozu went rage and quickly give Sougo his furious punch. Sougo got shocked, his reflexes catches him and moves his umbrella like a shield to blocks Umibozu punch. Ironically, his umbrella torn apart and got hit in the face by Umibozu.

"Hahaha! Payback!"

"You... old man...!" uttered Sougo, mad, his eyes went sadistic.

Sougo then throws his broken umbrella at Umibozu. Umibozu easily deflects it and jump high at the sky, performing a kick moves at unarmed Sougo. His kick dodged easily by Sougo. He then gives Umibozu his punch, Umibozu also gives his punch at Sougo. The both of them got hit but only Sougo who got pushed further. This is exactly the power differences between a mere human and yato clan. Umibozu run toward Sougo and gives him a straight kick. Sougo dodged it and quickly performs high knee attacks toward Umibozu. Umibozu that naturally have more martial art skills like Kamui is no match for Sougo who still doesn't have many skills at martial arts. Cause a samurai were taught to uses their swords to fight or to protect themselves from a threatening person. That is why a sword (katana) is a samurai soul. And right now, Sougo doesn't even have any weapons, especially katana. But he can withstand Umibozu right now. Umibozu dodged Sougo's high knee attack and throws a punch at Sougo's belly. Sougo blocks it with his left bare hand but still, he got thrown away and hit a big rock nearby.

"You said you can protect her! But now what?! You are pretty weak indeed." says Umibozu from afar

 _'Shut up'_

The exhausted Sougo are trying to find some weapons near him to fight Umibozu. He only found parted parts of Umibozu's umbrella. He tries to reach it but his left hand but got hit by a rock that Umibozu threw. Umibozu quickly runs toward Sougo and tries his finishing blow. Shockingly, from Sougo's right arm there is an umbrella handle and stabs it at Umibozu right arm. A massive bleeding occurs at Umibozu hand. Sougo quickly throws a punch at Umibozu and hit it at Umibozu face.

"Hey! No fair! Where did you get that?!"

"*sigh**sigh* ..."

"Hmm... well, I guess it stops here."

"*sigh* It's... not *cough* done yet..." Sougo was really exhausted. He then sits on the ground

"I'm really proud of you, still manage to attack me and keep up with me. You are really smart" Says Umibozu. He throws Sougo a bottle of drink.

"What's... this?" asks Sougo

"Drink it, it's a special drink to recover your energy" replies Umibozu

"*gulp *gulp"

"Better?"

"Yeah..."

"Now, this is what I'm gonna tell you. First, in hand-to-hand combat, you are still no match for yato races or other strong amanto. Second, even if you are matched with them, you can't make some bad injuries to them. It will only leave you exhausted. Third, you are actually pretty strong enough, are humans in earth fighting with their instinct?"

"I have no idea... though Danna is more much stronger at fighting with instinct"

"That silver haired bastard? Yeah, he is unique, he even can compete with my son, stronger."

"I and Danna are in different level"

"That's why I'm going to teach some real moves, boy."

"Heh, did I got promoted from 'brat' to 'boy'"

"Shut up. You should be better now. come on, I'll train you well"

Sougo stands up and practicing with Umibozu for a week. Each day, a space ship dropped them on that planet and picked them up after several hours. And for precaution, they've made a camp. Umibozu kinda hates Sougo behavior for making fun of him. He locked Umibozu after taking a bath, he locked Umibozu's bathroom when he wanted to poop. He hid Umibozu's hair wig. He changed Umibozu's ammo inside the umbrella with tabasco and burned Umibozu's eyes. He put a hook at Umibozu's space hat and made the hat's dropped, showed Umibozu's bald head to the passengers at the space ship. He added a mayonnaise at Umibozu's breakfast. Terribly, He put some small amanto at Umibozu's underwear and made his little umbrella(p*nis) bitten until it's swollen.

 _'Damn, are kids nowaday's were like this? He really is a sadist, I'm afraid to let my daughter go, anyway, who teaches this boy sadistic things?'_ Umibozu thought to himself.

And finally, their final days come. Time to go back to earth.

"Haha, I really have an awesome journey here- _desaa_ ".

"'Awesome' your ass! you only played around here. Skipped your's three-day training time, and you changed my ammo into tabasco. Anyway, how'd you get tabasco?"

"An amanto sold this to me, I think it will be great to bring some gift from the space, ' _I rarely go to space'_ ".

"You still hid my precious wig! Where is it!?"

"Was that a wig? I thought that was your little umbrella's hair, so I decided to throw it away."

"Stop with that umbrella references!"

"Relax... relax.." Sougo is trying to comfort Umibozu.

"Anyway, I still want to have some words with you, I literally forgot about this."

"About what?"

"The responsibility and consequence"

"..." Sougo's faces become serious

"You know that is rare for amanto to have kids with humans on earth. To having such a unique bloodline with humans is something that's some amanto wants. You know that some amanto are trying to marry their bloodline with humans?"

"Yeah, I know," says Sougo, remembering every wedding proposal to Kondo Isao, and the incident where Kondo has to marry with a gorilla. (Well, what's wrong with gorilla marrying a gorilla '3' )

"If you marry Kagura, there will be a big news in every amanto races and tendoshuu that you as a human race married with amanto races, the yato clan. And the problem is, at least there is some person or amanto that will do something bad with your family. But, I still don't know why".

"Don't worry, I will slice them in half or maybe torture them in a good way"

"... You have your words to hold. Also, I wanted to tell you a story..."

"It's still far away from my bed time"

"Are you a little baby!? Anyway, this is important".

"..."

"Kagura has a mother-"

"Oh, I think you're having a child with some illegal ****"

Umibozu in reflexes aims his umbrella at Sougo and blows Sougo's head.

"Wait wait wait wait wait, I-I'm just joking-"

"We... are.. in.. the.. middle... of...important conversation. SO HEAR THIS STORY RIGHT!"

"...okay okay"

"Kagura has a mother, I met her at my home planet, Kouan. She is the one who stood up my orochi- I mean my little warrior here... just skip that part"

"Orochi?"

"I fell in love with her at the first sight, but it was too savage and primitive an expression of instinct to call it love at first sight. I was so flustered that it was like I'd gone back to being a little brat again. I was being tossed around by my that woman didn't even spare a glance at me. For three days and three nights I sweet talked her nonstop to suppress my orochi."

"What is orochi?"

"...sorry, don't mind the orochi part, someday, you will know it"

"I see..."

"Ehem... Then I've finally realized that I can't leave her alone on that planet. So we decided to live together and die together no matter what. It was a hard decision but, we've decided to leave that planet and live happily on another planet. She gave birth to my first son and then to my daughter. Right after she gave birth to Kagura, her condition became worse."

"Why?"

"Because she can't live far away from her home planet, Kouan. As long as she absorbs the power of Altana on that planet, she can live , immortally. And what I'm afraid of is, the disease she had, will Kagura inherit that disease or not, I still don't know about it. But right after she gave birth to Kagura, her condition got worse."

"..." Sougo's faces turn shocked.

"This is only a speculation. Until now I still don't know a way to cure that disease. But there is a way to prevent it by giving an Altana crystal, so she can live a bit longer."

"Why did you leave her? You can send her back to her home planet".

"... it's... She wishes to stay-"

"IT"S NOT ABOUT WISHES!" Says Sougo, mad.

"..." Umibozu speechless.

"It's not about wishes, it's about how you tried to protect... and what happened to her right now?"

"... she's gone"

"... YOU LET HER DIE!?"

"I'M NOT!"

The entire ship passengers are looking at them.

"Sorry. I tried my best to protect her, but in the end. I'm to one who got protected. I tried my best to find a cure. But my oldest son was trying to send her back. She doesn't have the intention to go back, and I got home at that time. My son was really mad and tried to kill me, leaving my right arm separated. I beat him and left him, he went to the harusame. And several days after, she died in Kagura's hand and mine".

"..." Sougo was speechless.

 _'I never knew that she had a really dark past, darker than mine. I was thinking that maybe I was the saddest person in the world. But I'm literally wrong, she's, even more, sadder than me. Lost her beloved mother, A brother that tried to kill her father. I was too ignorant'_

"Hey, can I at least know her name?"

"Yeah sure. Her name is Kouka"

"Kouka... thanks, Umibozu-san" (Well, Sougo knows his name in Kagura's father arc. I think it's in episode 41? 42? 43? I forgot =3=)

"Sure"

"I too, I had a beloved sister who took care of me. Since a kid, I didn't know anything about my parents. We just live together. In the end, I leave her alone. After some years, we finally met each other again. But not for long. Her lung disease got worse. Until the time she died, I can't fulfill my own wish and her. She wanted to be happy, but I can't even give her happiness. I broke my promise by leaving her alone again in the hospital only to kill her syndicate fiancee. I'm a worse little brother heh..."

"You're not... In the end, the path we choose is the path that we must pass. We are the same, losing a beloved person. Can I know your sister name?"

"Okita Mitsuba"

"Thanks... Okita-kun"

"Yeah..."

"I'll ask you once again-"

"Yeah I know. Just leave your daughter Kagura to my care. I will make her happy. I promise. As a samurai, I'll keep this promise 'till the time I died. I'll take the consequences. I don't want to see her sad again."

"Thank you Okita-kun. You've calmed this old man heart. I'll leave my daughter to your care. And I'll accept you as her beloved fiancee and husband".

"Hmph.. Leave it to me" Sougo smilled.

*Alarm Sound

"Uh, for the passengers, there is an engines trouble so... our ship is stopped at this point, we apoligies for this accident."

"... Now, How'd we get back home?"

"I have no Idea..."

Some of the passengers got mad. Suddenly, a big space ship stops in front of them.

"Ahahaha ahaha, hello hello, anybody? answer me, hahaha hahaha" A weird voices comes out from the speakers inside Umibozu and Sougo space ship.

"hahaha, anyone who wants to join, come out and uses the bridge that we've prepared, ahahaha *smacked* " A sound of a smacked head could be heared in the space ship.

"We are terribly sorry for this idiot laughter," Says a mysterious woman voices.

"..." Sougo and Umibozu were speechless.

 **Lesson 002 END**

 **Meanwhile in Edo**

Gintoki : "Mission Report, 16th December 1991"


	4. Lesson 003

**Lesson 003: Sakamoto desu ga? Add Some Laugh After You Speak**

It was Sakamoto's space ship. He happened to pass by, so he offers help for the passengers.

"Yeah, that's right. Be careful when you are crossing the bridge, hahaha". Says Sakamoto.

"Why is that person always laughing at the beginning or at the end of sentences?" Sougo curious. Walking on the bridge with Umibozu

"At least we got some ride to go back to earth." Says Umibozu.

'I somehow feel familiar with this spaceship' Umibozu thought.

 **[In the spaceship's lobby]**

"ahahaha, Everyone! Enjoy yourself here at the lobby, sit tight. Our destination is earth. So we will drop you at the earth's space gate in Japan. hahaha, oh, and the person with an umbrella, come to me at the main ship's control, hahaha."

"Us?" Sougo asked.

"Is there any person here with umbrella except us?"

"No"

"Then it's us". Says Umibozu, dragging Sougo to the main ship's control.

[At the main ship's control]

"I-Is that you Mutsu-chan?" asks Umibozu

"Yes. Long time no see. Who is that person? A yato tribe?". Replies Mutsu

"No, he's just a human. We were having a training at a nowhere planet. Unfortunately, that ship engines were broken."

"Not a yato tribe? What business did you had with him?"

"Just some family things"

"...What things?" Sougo asked.

"ahaha, so there is a human heh? Where'd you wanted to go?" Asks Sakamoto

"Oh, we want to go in Yorozuya Gin-chan places". Answers Sougo.

"Yorozuya? You mean Kintoki?"

"Yeah, sort of..."

"Who is this young man Mutsu-chan? Did you know him"

"Yes. It's a long story".

"I see".

"ahahaha, 30 minutes to EARTH! hahaha" Sakamoto screamed

Mutsu quickly picks her handgun and shoot Sakamoto. "haha-BWAA!"

"Don't be noisy". Says Mutsu

"What kind of relationship did you have Mutsu-chan?"

"Nothing..."

Sougo who got bored wandering around in the main ship's control. He saw many things in it, like monitor, engine control, some pack of katana, and materials. Until he saw a lever with "Do Not Pull The Lever" sign.

'What's up with this lever?' Sougo's hand moves slowly to the lever, wanting to pull it.

Sakamoto saw Sougo's who wanted to pull the lever and he ran towards Sougo.

"Hoi little boy! Don't pull this okay". Says Sakamoto, his hand tries to dissociate Sougo's hand from the lever and accidently, Sakamoto's hand pulled the lever down.

"Aaa?!" says Sakamoto and Sougo.

"Didn't see that coming, hahaha"

The spaceship's exhaust releases a blue fire like Nitrous and the spaceship goes really fast.

"Whoa!" Says Sougo, his expression excited.

"What the hell happened!?" screams Umibozu

"..." Mutsu is expressionless and shoots Sakamoto repeatedly

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry". Says Sakamoto, dodging the bullet. The spaceship goes really fast that make all of the passengers inside scared.

Meanwhile, in Edo...

"Like I've said before, did you see Sougo?" Says a black-haired man with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Mission rep-"

"Oi! Stop saying that meme or I'll kill ya, you asshole!" Says the black-haired man.

"Calm, calm, Hijikata-kun. He'll be back sooner or later I guess". Says Gintoki

"Your ass! It's been a week since he went out to give a present to someone. He didn't come back yet, was there something happened to him?" Says Hijikata

"I-I-I-I-I don't k-k-k-know a-a-anything... Don't ask me"

"You've said I many times. I know you're hiding something from us."

"Relax Toshi, don't blame Yorozuya-dono here, maybe Sougo has some business with someone". Says Gorilla.

"What kind of business is that!? It's been a week Kondo-san!"

"Sougo is a big boy, If there is some trouble, I'm sure he can handle it," Says Gorilla.

"Someone just said gorilla right!"

"Complain that to the writer of this fanfic you gorilla!" Says Gintoki

"Hoi writer-san,"

"I know, I know, I'll change it" Says the writer.

...

"Was that the writer?" Says Hijikata

"I have no Idea... oi Gori! Say something" Says Gintoki

"Banana?" Says Kondo

"Ah, It changed, thank you writer-san!" Says Kondo, but I like to call you Gorilla...

"That's so mean writer-san".

"Oi, we are here not to argue with the writer Kondo-san, let him write this fanfic". Say Mayonaise maniac and always smoking, I hate you.

"I'M GONNA KILL THIS WRITER!" Says Hijikata, I'm Sorry.

"Toshi! Calm down! The writer had just apologized. If he gets killed, then who will continue this story?"

"Tch, back to the topic. So you know something?" Asks Hijikata to Gintoki.

"...No, I don't know anything" replies Gintoki.

Hijikata still didn't believe in what Gintoki has said. Both of them then argue each other like usual. Kagura and Shinpachi were hiding in one of the Gintoki's rooms since Hijikata and Kondo arrived. They know that Sougo was picked by Kagura's dad, Umibozu, into space. So they tried to overhear Hijikata, Kondo, and Gintoki conversation.

"What kind of father-in-law and son-in-law test-aru?"

"Don't worry Kagura-chan, I know they will be fine. Right now, we have to wait until Hijikata-san and Kondo-san leaves okay?"

"*huff* What took them so long? It's been a week-aru".

"Kagura-chan, Don't tell me you missed Okita-san?" teases Shinpachi

"W-w-what!? Why do I have to miss that Idiot Sadistic person?"

"You lied to yourself again Kagura-chan".

"I'm not!" Says Kagura, mad, and kicks Shinpachi repeatedly.

"Oi! oi! oi! Kagura-chan calm down! They might be spotted us- WHOA!".

The door where Shinpachi and Kagura recline broke and make both of them fall. Hijikata, Kondo, and Gintoki notice it.

"Y-y-yo...". Says Shinpachi.

"Hoho, you've said that you were the only one here. Can you explain it Yorozuya-dono?" Asks Hijikata.

"*facepalm* You idiot". Says Gintoki

"Shinpachi-kun and China girl, long time no see ee!" Says Kondo

"Y-yo... Kondo-san". Says Shinpachi

"Now tell me everything you asshole!" Hijikata mad.

"Wait- did you hear that?" Says Gintoki

"What? Don't change the subject here!" Hijikata becomes angrier at Gintoki.

"No, really, I hear something coming here right at us ! It's like 'ggrrrrrrr'".

"Stop making bullshit! Or I'll cut stupid face of yours".

"Toshi! Yorozuya-dono is right. Something is com-". Before Kondo could finish his sentences. A big spaceship hit Yorozuya Gin-chan places.

*CRASH*

Yorozuya places were wrecked by that spaceship(only the upper part of the house that wrecked). Yes, it was Sakamoto's spaceship who hit Gintoki's house. Miraculously, only Otose's places that didn't hit and wrecked by it. Well, this is Sakata Gintoki's bad luck and also karma. The spaceship cockpit was opened and a person came out. He has a brown natural perm and wears a dark-red coat and sunglasses. It was Sakamoto.

"*cough* That's what I call F*st and Fur*ous Space Edition, hahaha". Says Sakamoto then he vomits.

Then another person came out of the spaceship cockpit. A young man with short light brown hair with jagged bangs and reddish brown eyes. He wears a yato tribe cloth and being carried by an old man with a short black mustache. It was Sougo and Umibozu.

"Heh, how troublesome. You vomited three times to my faces. It's just a high-speed spaceship travel. If it is not you, I can cut you off. How can you vomit that many? I hope it's not my daughter habit fault". Says Umibozu. (Kagura is the first Shounen Jump manga heroine to vomit).

Hijikata, Kondo, Gintoki, and Shinpachi is shocking, really suck. They fortunately didn't get hit. Umibozu jumps from the spaceship to the Yorozuya. Still carrying Sougo.

"Sorry to interrupt, I bring him back from the father-in-law and son-in-law test Kagura. Sorry for making you wait so long".

'Father-in-law?' thoughts Hijikata

"Papi..."

"U-Umibozu-dono?" Says Kondo

"Oh, Shinsengumi Commander am I right? What happened to your face?"

"Ah, you mean this scar? It's a long story".

"I see.."

"Wait, you've said 'father-in-law' right? What does that even mean?". Asks Hijikata.

"You want some explanation right? Ask that silver-haired guy over there. See you later Kagura". Replies Umibozu, then he left Yorozuya.

"Ahaha, Yo Kintoki, long time no see!" Shouts Sakamoto.

"Sakata-san...!" Says Hijikata, frightening while he slowly pulled his sword slowly.

"Okay, okay, I'll explain, so sit tight and hear this man explanation". Says Gintoki.

Kagura ran into the unconscious Sougo then carried him to her room so he can take some proper rest. Kagura was a little bit blushed, seeing Sougo wore Yato tribe cloth, a Chinese design cloth. Meanwhile... Sakamoto still on the spaceship and being shot by Mutsu.

 **Lesson 003 END**

 **(Note: Sorry for the bad chapter/lesson (maybe, or it was) cause I had a stomache and couldn't write properly, even I lost contact with my imagination. It happens because I accidentally ate 3 rotten bananas that my sister bought. She said it was rotten and she planned to dump it. But it got dumped in my stomach. Still learning English to be better. Stuck in Hortatory exposition text. Learning some grammar too. Thank you for reading)**


	5. Lesson 004

Lesson 004: Let's Arrange The Wedding Party

 **Lesson 004: Let's Arrange The Wedding Party**

[Still at Yorozuya places]

Before Gintoki wanted to explain. He went to the spaceship and met Sakamoto. He hit Sakamoto with his wooden sword and ordered him to get the spaceship away from Yorozuya. Sakamoto only laughed, and he pardons Gintoki for what he had done. Sakamoto then flies his spaceship away to the space terminal and as a sign of apologies, Sakamoto will send some builder to repair Gintoki's houses.

.

.

"So, Okita-kun here is willing to marry Kagura over here." Said Gintoki after his long explanation to Hijikata and Kondo.

"He wants to marry this girl?" Said Hijikata, pointing his finger to Kagura.

"Why Toshi? You looked like a person who just found a lottery ticket". Said Kondo

"I never knew that he likes this girl."

"Hoi, don't call me 'this girl' ma name is Kagura, you mayo freak idiot." Said Kagura, her face was angry.

"See! she even had a sharp tongue."

"Calm Toshi, if it's about love, then you can't stop a man for loving someone."

"I don't mean to stop him but, why?"

"That's called love, Toshi."

"Hoi, hoi, can you guys just stop discussing love?" Said Gintoki while he was cleaning his nose with his little finger.

"Shut up! A person that doesn't know love shouldn't speak about love." Said Hijikata

"Hah? You know about love? Pfft, are you daydreaming?" Said Gintoki with his troll faces.

*SMASH*

"Would you guys stop quarrelling, yes? It's annoying,let's head back to our main problem here." Said Kagura after she had smashed Gintoki's and Hijikata's head.

"Sorry. so, do you guys agree?" Said Gintoki.

"*Smoke cigarettes, and then exhale the smoke* Yes, we are fine about this. After all, he is old enough to take responsibility as a family." Said Hijikata.

"If it were his wishes, then I agree. For his happiness and China girl's happiness." Said Kondo with a smile on his faces.

Kagura blushed. She never thinks that they would agree to her relationship with Sougo. Her heart filled with excitement, joy, and warmness.

"So when will we arrange it?" Asked Gintoki.

"How about tomorrow? I think in a restaurant will be good. What do you say, Toshi?" Said Kondo

"*exhale smoke* Fine by me."

"So it's decided then, tomorrow in a fancy restaurant-"

"We even not discuss fancy restaurant yet!" Shouted Hijikata

"Relax Toshi. Then we will meet at 10:00 AM in Sakaguchi Restaurant." Said Kondo.

"Oh, I know that place! It's the new fancy restaurant in Kabukichoubright?" Said Shinpachi.

"Okay then, see you guys tomorrow." Said Gintoki

"Gin-chan..." Said Kagura, her face was full of enjoyment.

"So, you heard that Sougo?" Asked Hijikata.

Kagura's bedroom door had opened by Sougo with his sleepy face. Then he walked out of Kagura's bedroom.

"*moan* Yeah, heard dat..." Said Sougo, his face was still sleepy.

"Sadist! You woke up!?" Asked Kagura.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep at all."

"Well then, see you tomorrow. Sakata-kun." Said Hijikata.

"Let's head back Sougo, you looked tired. By the way, your chinese cloth suits you." Said Kondo.

"'Kay..."

"W-wait..." Said Kagura to Sougo, her hand wanted reaches Sougo.

"What is it?" Asked Sougo.

"Uhm... so, what did papi do or said to you?"

"Um... A lot. But I don't wanna explain it here. Maybe someday at a right time to you."

"How did you get that cloth- _aru_?"

"Your dad gave it to me. What is it? Did I look cool with this?"

"*blush* N-No fuckin way, d-doesn't mean that I asked you also mean you looked cool." Said Kagura.

 _'Tsundere?'_

"Hurry up Sougo." Shouted Hijikata.

"Then, see you tomorrow. Kagura." Said Sougo while he walked towards Kagura then kissed her on the forehead.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-" Kagura repeatedly wanted to say 'what' but she just couldn't. Her face was red

"YOU BASTARD! THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT TIME TO LOVELY-DOVEY HERE! WAIT TIL YOU GET MARRIED!" Shouted Gintoki while he pulled his wooden sword and tried to throw it to Sougo but, he was being held back by Shinpachi.

"It's just a yearning kiss from a boyfriend danna. Later." Said Sougo while he was waving his hand and left Yorozuya.

Kagura was speechless after that. Her face was super duper red. Then she ran to her bedroom and locked the door. She covered herself with her blanket in her bedroom and just sat there.

"See! what had he done to Kagura." Said Gintoki.

Shinpachi sighed.

"What took you so long, Sougo?" Asked Kondo

"Eh... Nothing..." Replied Sougo.

"Did you give her a kiss?" Asked Hijikata.

"N-n-n-no." Sougo's face blushed.

"Liar."

Sugar's face turned, irritated.

"By the way, how did you get that cloth? It suits you well ya know." Said Hijikata.

"From China's dad."

"Umibozu-dono gave you that? How lucky you are, Sougo. So he agreed to the wedding?" Said Kondo.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Sougo.

 **Lesson 004 END**

* * *

(Sorry for the short chapter :) )


	6. Lesson 005

**Lesson 005: One Night Before The Wedding Arrangement**

It was 08:30 PM. Gintoki was not at home because he had some errands to do. So it was only Kagura alone in the Yorozuya. She had been walking back and forth for 30 minutes in the house. She thought what had happened earlier. Sougo kissed her on the forehead. Of course, it made her like this. She never knew that he would kiss her. Though, she once predicted this would happen. Just by thinking that can make her face go all red. She just can't take it. She ran towards her bed and laid herself. She put her hand to her forehead then closed her eyes.

 _'He kissed me on the forehead. I don't why, but I can still feel his kiss. It was so heartfelt and warm. It's like his sadism is all gone. Damn it, why did you have to make me feel like this. My heartbeat goes really fast every time I think about you, and it was different than before. I wonder what is he doing right now. I wanted to meet him. I wanted to talk with him more. I felt like I wanted to be with him every time. I wanted to see his face'_ Thought Kagura then tears dropped from her eyes. _'W-Why am I crying? Yato didn't cry. Damn, just why did you have to make me feel like this'_ Kagura cried in her bedroom. It is something common for a girl to feel that way. She had been crying for 10 minutes until something knocked her door. Kagura opened the door, and she saw Sadaharu.

"S-Sadaharu...?"

"*woof*."

Kagura immediately ran towards Sadaharu and hugged him.

"SADAHARU!" Shouted Kagura, but, she still cries.

Despite her sadness, by hugging Sadaharu would make her a little bit happier. Kagura wiped her tears with her pink pajama. She hated herself to look like a sad person. Suddenly, A cell phone was ringing. You could hear the sound of Kagura's bedroom. She ran towards her bedroom and searching for her phone. She found her phone at the bottom part of her bed. It was a missed call from Tokugawa Shigeshige's Sister, Tokugawa Soyo. Kagura wondered why Soyo called her. She opened her phone and called Soyo.

*beep beep*

"Kagura!" Said Soyo cheerfully

"Soyo!" Said Kagura cheerfully too.

"How are you Kagura?"

"I'm all right."

"I heard you are going to get married with Okita-san, right?"

"*shock* What!? How did you know that?"

"Well, it's because the Shinsengumi is here."

"What are they doing there, yes?" (yes=aru)

"They wanted to arrange some paperwork for Shinsengumi restoration a.k.a 'Old Shinsengumi Restoration', and some administration work, also rebuilding the Shinsengumi headquarters. It's so many that I can't remember it all."

"Nah, it's fine. So..."

"Ah, right. All of the Shinsengumi is blathering about Okita-san and your marriage. Even all of the castle personal knows it. And Okita-san seems to be mad. He wanted to blow up this castle for that reason. *giggle*."

"He mad?"

"Yeah, I can see it through his faces. He even embarrassed too. So when will it be held then?"

"I don't know. We will arrange it tomorrow."

"Ah, I see. Good luck with the arrangement, Kagura."

"Wait, where is he right now?"

"Okita-san? Err... I think he's still at the-" Suddenly, Soyo's voices collapsed.

"Soyo?"

"I'm right here, China. Lookin' for me?" Said Sougo.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-sa-sa-sa-SADIST!"

"Ew, what's wrong with you?"

"N-n-nothing at all!"

"*sigh* I'm sorry, that our marriage was overheard. And It kind pisses me off."

"I-It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Oa, is that so? What are you doing right now?"

"Just playing with Sadaharu."

"Danna isn't at home?"

"No, he still goes out to do some errand. But I think he'll be ended up drunk when he is home, yes?"

"Haha. Did you have your dinner?"

"Yeah. I ate rice with an egg on top of it and some extra sukonbu."

"You really love sukonbu, eh? Well, see you tomorrow Kagura. Later"

"eh.." The line ended up there.

 _'He called me Kagura. Uwaa, I'm so happy'_ Just by calling her Kagura could make her happy like this, she's really fallen for Sougo. She got her spirits back and went to the dressing room. She opened the dress cupboard and starting to search a right dress for tomorrow wedding arrangement. She had been searching for 30 minutes and finally she found the best one. The time was pointing at 9:45 PM, so she decided to put the dress in the living room and went to sleep. Just in a moment, her expression was happy. She could hear Sougo's voice, and it made her feel a bit relief for tomorrow.

 **|| TIME SKIP ||**

"I'm home" Said Gintoki.

"As I Expected, no one answers. It's pretty late. Let's see... 00:00 AM. Hm? What's this?" Said Gintoki while he was picking Kagura's dress in the living room.

"This one will look good on you. I'm sure he will go 'muramura shimasu'." (I'm h****)

Gintoki went to the dressing room and saw the dressing room was a mess. He just sighed and cleaned it. Then he wore his pajama and went to sleep in his room.

 **Lesson 005 END**


	7. Lesson 006

**Lesson 006: Embarrassed Sadist**

It was a beautiful morning in Edo, especially in Kabukichou district where Gintoki lives. Today was the awaited day for Kagura and Sougo. Why? Because today was the marriage arrangement day for Kagura and Sougo. Kagura woke up from her long slumber night. It was 07:30 AM. As soon as she woke up, she walked slowly to the bathroom with her messy vermillion colored hair. She looked herself in the bathroom mirror, and her face still looked sleepy with eye bags. Then, she began to wash her face. Next, she brushed her teeth and after that, she straightened her long vermillion colored hair with a pink colored comb. Later on, Gintoki woke up and went to the bathroom to take a pee. Then, he met Kagura, who still brushed her hair.

"Morning Kagura... *moan*."

"Oh, Gin-chan. Good Morning." Before Gintoki continued his conversation, he took a pee first and went back.

"So... Kagura. How'd you fell today?" Asked Gintoki while brushing his teeth.

"I'm not so sure, yes? Of course, I feel nervous about it, and I don't know what to do." Replied Kagura.

"Just relax, let me handle it if something goes wrong." Said Gintoki while his left-hand rubbing Kagura's head.

"Stop rubbing my head, yes? It makes me feel dizzy." Kagura annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Gintoki and lowering his left-hand.

After they've finished, Kagura went to the dressing room and wore her usual red chinese cloth with long black pants. Then she took some breakfast with rice and cracked egg on top of it. She also didn't forget with her sukonbu. But unfortunately, her sukonbu was out of stock. She asked Gintoki if he can buy her a sukonbu. Gintoki denied, telling her that it would waste some of the time and can be late for the arrangement. Kagura just nodded and ate her breakfast. Gintoki went to pick his strawberry milk as breakfast. Later on, it was 8:30 AM. The arrangement will be held at 9:15 AM. Then, someone came at the Yorozuya.

"Good morning, Gin-san" It was Shinpachi.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Asked Gintoki.

"Ara, Gin-san. Long time no see." Said a mysterious woman who came from Shinpachi's back.

"O-Otae-san."

"Anego!" Shouted Kagura, she ran towards Otae and hugged her.

"Long time no see, Kagura. You've grown up now." Said Otae while patting Kagura's head.

"Uh... what is she doing here, Pattsuan?"

"Aneue decided to come to the arrangement. She said she just can't leave Kagura to two useless boys."

"How troublesome..."

"And she said she wanted to meet Shinsengumi too."

"Alright then. Kagura, pick up your dress. We are going now." Said Gintoki.

Four of them went outside from the Yorozuya. Suddenly, an old woman figure came out. She was Otose.

"Leaving me behind from my precious little girl. That isn't really nice, Sakata-san." Said Otose.

"B-baba... (old woman)." Said Gintoki.

"O-Otose san." Said Shinpachi

"I'm coming with you. I just can't leave my little girl. I'll help her with the makeup. Tama, let's go."

"Yes, Otose-san."

"..." Gintoki's faces turned deadpan.

In the end, there were five people accompanied Kagura. Kagura looked euphoric about it. Gladly, the places were around Kabukichou so they can easily walk to the area.

 **|| AT THE PLACES ||**

"Yosh, everything is done. But... why Yamazaki and the others here?" Said Hijikata.

"More people is better, right? Toshi."

"Don't ask me... ask that to him" Said Hijikata, pointing his hand to Choleric Sougo.

"Zaki, it was your fault right?" Asked Sougo.

"Ehh! Why you always blaming me Okita-taichou! (Captain Okita)."

"They've said you were the one who overheard and spread it." Said Sougo.

"No! Well, I accidently overheard you were talking with hime-sama about the wedding. And, when I walked back to Hijikata, I mumbled that, and someone heard it too. And it was spread through the castle."

"Still, it's your fault." Sougo was glaring.

"Yamazaki... Seppuku." Said Hijikata.

"WHY ALWAYS ME!?" Shouted Yamazaki.

One of the Shinsengumi walked inside the room.

"Taichou, The Yorozuya have arrived." Said

"Oh, Everyone on your post. Sougo changes your dress." Said Kondo.

Sougo went to the dressing room while Kondo, Hijikata, and Yamazaki were waiting inside. The other Shinsengumi units headed to their post. Actually, there was only eight-person from the Shinsengumi group. Soon after, The Yorozuya came. Gintoki, Shinpachi, Otae, and Tama went inside the room.

"Oh, you've co- OTAE-SAN!" Kondo jumped into Otae.

"Ara, long time no see, Kondo-san." Said Otae while evading Kondo. Usually, she always punches Kondo. Ever since the 'Farewell Shinsengumi Arc' she never had any intends to attack Kondo. But she still going to hurt him when he goes too far.

"T-TAMA SAN!?" Shouted Yamazaki.

"Yamazaki-san, good morning." Said Tama while bowing her body.

"Ah, good morning too."

"I guess we are in the same condition too, Sakata-san" Said Hijikata.

"Oh, They wanted to come too. So, to leaves some trouble for me I decided to not denied their will. More people is better right?"

"*exhale smokes*."

"Shall we began everyone?" Asked Kondo.

"Excuse me; I wanted to help Otose-san to do some makeup." Said Tama.

Then everyone except Tama began to sit and do the introducing part.

 **[Sougo at the dressing room]**

"I guess this is good enough. I wondered what will China wear today. Nah, everything suits her." Mumbled Sougo and waiting for the time to come out.

 **[Kagura at the other dressing room]**

"Now close your eyes Kagura-chan." Said Otose. She began to give a face powder to Kagura's faces. "Don't open your eyes until it's done, okay."

"*nod*Un..."

"Now open your eyes and look in the mirror." Kagura slowly opened her eyes, and she couldn't believe what she had seen.

"Whooaa, I never know you can do this Otose-san." Said Kagura, happy.

"I used to do this a long time ago. Tama, could you pick that eyeliner over there?"

"Yes, Otose-san." Said Tama while picking up the eyeliner and giving it to her.

"Now, Kagura-chan, stand still and relax." Said Otose while giving the eyeliner to Kagura's eyes.

As soon as Otose had finished giving eyeliner to Kagura, she began to release Kagura's hair buns. Then she starting to brushes Kagura's hair.

"Your hair is getting longer Kagura-chan." Said Otose.

"Yeah, and I don't mind keeping it long, yes? I like longer hair." Replied Kagura.

"Now, stand still. I'm going to tie your hair." Said Otis and tying up Kagura's hair. Kagura's hair was tied up back and pinned with a golden needle (to be clearer, her hair style is like in the Yoshiwara in Flame Arc =w= when she met Kamui. Eps 139-146). Then, Otose changed Kagura's dress. Her dress was a dark purple colored Chinese style dress(qipao style) with some light pink flower design. The one-piece dress featured a high neck and straight skirt. It covered all of Kagura's body except for her head, hand, and toes. The dress is form-fitting, floor-length dress that has a high slit on both sides. Kagura wore her black stocking to cover both of her legs. Finally, after 30 minutes of makeup, she looked herself in a full-body mirror. Kagura blushed, she looked super gorgeous. Her face was beautiful, her hair was so elegant, her dress was so perfect.

"Sugoi..." Uttered Kagura.

"Well, let's get going shall we?" Said Otose.

"Yes..." Said Kagura.

|| BACK AT THE ROOM ||

"Therefore, our son Sougo wanted to marry your beloved daughter, Kagura-san." Said Kondo.

Subsequently, Sougo came out from the room behind Kondo's and Hijikata's back. He wore a black crested haori (A traditional Japanese clothing in Edo period, usually colored black and white with a white-like string on stomach part) jacket and loose, gray colored skirt-like hakama (A pants that Shinpachi usually wears, Sougo of duty pants, etc.) with a vertical stripe. Hijikata, Kondo, and Yamazaki wore the same dress as Sougo.

"Then, let us introduce you gentleman to our beloved daughter, Kagura." Said Gintoki.

When Gintoki finished his words, the room entrance door had opened and then Kagura walked inside the room. All of the male person in the room were blushed, seeing Kagura was so beautiful and elegant. Especially Sougo, at first glance, his face reddened. Then, his entire face turned red. Kagura began to sit down on the floor.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kagura." Said Kagura while bowing her body.

"..." Sougo speechless.

"Oi, Sougo. Say something." Said Kondo.

"Hello? Mr. Sougo? Moshi-moshi?" Said Hijikata while waving his hand in front of Sougo's face.

"O-Okita-san?" Mumbled Shinpachi.

"Is he all right?" Said Gintoki.

"Maybe he accidently ate Mayora's mayonnaise, yes?" Said Kagura.

" *nosebleed* Ni-ni-ni-ni-nice to-to meet you. My-my-my name Sougo." Said Sougo while bowing his body super fast to the floor. Causing his head hit the floor hard and could leave a hole in it.

 _'Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn DAMN! She... she! Looks super CUTE! Dammit, I can't take it. Seriously, she looks so beautiful and elegant. Nice Job! (Naisu Jabbu!) Yorozuya's Old Lady (Yorozuya no Baba, he means Otose.) What kind of makeup does she use? I mean, her faces so beautiful... ah, I like her hair style tho. This is bad. I can't even look at her. If it goes like these, then... I could've died by blood lose. (His nosebleed XD ).'_

"Sougo, are you all right?" Asked Kondo.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Everything is daijoubu." Said Sougo and giving his thumbs up.

"Daijoubu your ass! Your nose is spilling so many blood!" Shouted Kondo.

"Sadist, are you alright?" Asked Kagura.

"I'm fi- *nosebleed* *sfx ZRRAAASSHHH*" Sougo was thrown away by his super nosebleed.

'F**k, I can't see her face...'

"SOUGO!" Shouted Kondo.

"I don't know how should I fell happy about this or mad at this, yes?" Said Kagura.

"See, you've just K.O him. Good Job! Kagura." Said Kagura.

"I don't know what are you talking about, though." Replied Kagura.

"O-oi, he passes out..." Hijikata said to everyone.

Everyone was speechless.

"Yare-yare..." Uttered Otae.

"Did I went to far with the makeup?" Mumbled Otose.

"Oh my... how troublesome..." Mumbled Gintoki.

 **|| TIME SKIP || [ AT ANOTHER ROOM ]**

'Uh... what happened? W-where am I? Why am I sleeping? If I recall it correctly, I'm still in the arrangement room.'

"Oh, you're awake, yes? Sadist" A familiar voices that Sougo knows. Yes, It was Kagura.

"Uh... C-China?" Uttered Sougo as he slowly widened his eyes.

"How embarrassing you are, yes? Passed out right after the important parts of the arrangement. What's wrong with you? It's not like usual you."

"*shock* W-what happened to the arrangement?" Said Sougo as he quickly gets up from the bed.

"Don't worry, Gin-chan and the others are on it. They've stated that we can discuss something too about the wedding."

"Ah... I see."

"..."

"In the end, I'm the one who ruined this wedding arrangement."

"Yeah, I agreed, yes? How silly you are. Was that appalling to looked at me."

"*flushed* S-Sorry... I-I mean you are so beautiful than before."

"*blushed* O-Of course I am. I'm the Kabukichou's queen and the beautiful yato princess, yes?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Said Sougo as he brushed Kagura's head. Kagura blushed.

"Hey Kagura, can you cook?" Asked Sougo.

"Why so sudden?"

"Just asking..."

"Well, I'm good at making porridge. I can make fried egg. I'm still practicing making soups, though. And... I can make fried rice."

"Whoa, I never know you are pretty good at cooking. I thought you can only spend your time eating-desaa."

"A girl should be able to cook well, yes?"

"And I'm looking forward to your cooking. My wife should be able to cook delicious food. haha."

"*blushed* ... I-I can make it for you... if you want..."

"Yeah, anytime." Said Sougo as he smiles to Kagura.

*badump* *badump* Kagura's heart was pounding fast. _'This is happening again, and my chest felt hurt. Yet, I'm happy about it.'_ Kagura just bowed her head down and held her chest with her blushed face.

"Anyway, I like your dress. Where did you get that?" Asked Sougo

"Eh?! Ah.. this? I bought it last year with papi. He said this suited me a lot, yes?"

"Yeah, it suited you a lot. Perfect! And your hair style?

*badump* badump* "Otose-san did..."

"I see..., uhm... then... what kind of wedding style you like?"

*badump* *badump* "Err... Anything you like..."

"Anything I like? Let's see. No idea. Maybe, Japanese styles? But some people prefer the western styles."

"Western, huh?"

"Hmm? What is it? Ah... actually, how long have we been going out?"

"... Eight months, I guess."

"Do you remember when we were at the summer festival and Hijikata-san choked after eating his mayonnaise? It was really funny."

"Yeah, I remember that! Then I punched him in the stomach, yes? And the mayonnaise was spilling like a water fountain, hahaha." Kagura laughed.

"Gyahahaha, that was so funny. And when you fatigued cause of the crowd and I have to carry you. You were sleeping like a pig."

"What did you called me!" Kagura mad as she hits Sougo's head.

"Ouch! Sorry... but, that time, when we were holding hand... it was the most memorable thing I had." Sougo said as he smiles to Kagura.

*badump* *badump* *badump* _'I remember that, when there were too many crowds, We were separated away. And you tried to find me badly. When you founded me, we have no other choices to holds hand, though I refused at first. I was so stupid back then. I just treat you as my rival, but you treat me well like an important person to you. You really love me, yet I 'm just a stupid girl. Eight months we've spent, you treasure it well, yet, I don't really care about it. But you know, by the time goes, my feelings toward you is growing little by little until now. I was reckless. You confessed to me, and I think it was just a prank. Until finally, I accepted it. Though, I still thought it was, your rivalry games. But it was your true feelings toward me. I'm so stupid. Am I truly a suitable person to you? I can't even call your real name, yet, you called my name with your honest feeling. And why did I even think about this? I can't think anymore...'_ Kagura started to cry.

"O-Oi! China, are you alright?" Said Sougo, his faces worried. Then grabbed Kagura's shoulder.

"*cry* Nee... , Am I really a right person for you to marry?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Because I-"

Sougo, with his sudden action, hugged Kagura as he tries to calm Kagura down.

"No, you are you. I love you just the way you are, Kagura. Never say that again."

"*nod* Un... let me be like this for a while."

"Yeah, sure." Said Sougo.

Sougo still hugging Kagura about 15 minutes. He gently rubbed Kagura's head. Her body was so warm. Her aroma was fragrant. Until she accidentally fell asleep. Sougo realized it and slowly removed Kagura's hair needle with other accessories, letting her hair expanded. Then he laid Kagura on the bed.

"Okita-Taichou!"

"Ssshh. She still falls asleep. Let us have some more minutes."

"A-Ah! Yes, Okita-Taichou. I'll inform that to others."

 **Lesson 006 END**

(Argghhhh! I don't know what am I writing. by the way, enjoy XD)


End file.
